


My New Dream

by mermaidcat2000



Category: Multi-Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Self Insert, and it also has irl shipping fics in it so square up AO3, anyways enough roasting about a site worse than tumblr lets get to the fluff, as a victim i would be gladly to piss on ao3's grave when the time has come, cringe culture is dead, i hate using AO3 with all of my guts but whatever, self shipping, this site literally have underage and rape shit in its categories and just let it slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcat2000/pseuds/mermaidcat2000
Summary: This is a SPECIAL chapter because I added my best best friends from the self shipping/insert server on discord so I hope everyone in the server enjoy their special appearances 💖💖





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Hook Hand and Felix has been dating for 10 months and even though they've been together for a short time their relationship has been extremely mutual. 

The day that they met was on Valentine's Day, the same sad day that Felix had to say goodbye to her cat and he was filled with remorse until when Felix first met Hook Hand and he was no longer sad because he saw Hook's amazing face. Throughout that time Felix and Hook Hand has been deeply in love ever since that day. Their first ever date was in Walt Disney World in Florida and they've had the most fun being together during that amazing time.

Time has passed, it's Christmas time and almost the end of 2018 and even though Hook Hand can't afford a present for his beloved Felix, he has a big surprise that is better than any present in the world...Marriage.

His love for Felix is so strong that it can overcome any tsunami and tornado out there and that's why he is honest to god ready to be with the light of his life forever and ever.


	2. CHAPTER I: The Day Before Chirstmas

CHAPTER I: The Day Before Christmas

It's Christmas Eve and everyone is with their family having fun, making cookies, and watching Christmas movies in a carefree manner all but Felix; unfortunately he's in a really bad shape this holiday season by dealing with failed midterm exams, falling through deep depression and the fact that he had to take Senior Year an extra time again since he flunked previously. The only thing that Felix would really want right now is his wonderful boyfriend Hook Hand. 

His cuddles and smooches would always put a smile on Felix's face and he needs that treatment right now so Felix would ask his parents to visit Hook Hand's place for the night since Felix got a text from him to spend the night there for the big surprise but they'll most likely say no so Felix sneaks out of their house to be with his love on Chirstmas.

A few moments later, Felix shows up to 's place to see his house look extremely festive in a rustic manner which is almost the same feel like Felix's house during the holidays. "It looks nice doesn't it?", Hook Hand says and Felix replied with a "Yes".

"Since it's Christmas Eve and we won't have to be the only ones here, do you mind inviting some of your friends, sweetheart?" said. "Sure why not, the more the merrier!", Felix exclaimed. So during the time of waiting, Felix and were getting ready for the Holiday party to happen by making the food and sweets for the guests and finishing a few touches of decorating while playing around.


	3. CHAPTER II: The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a SPECIAL chapter because I added my best best friends from the self shipping/insert server on discord so I hope everyone in the server enjoy their special appearances 💖💖

CHAPTER II: The Party 

The sun slowly goes down as Felix and Hook Hand are almost tuckered out from doing all the hard work.  
"Well Felix it's already sunset so your friend should already be here by now!", Hook Hand exclaimed and Felix replied "Yeah it is getting pretty dark eight now". 

Throughout the remainder of waiting for Felix's friends to arrive, him and Hook Hand have a simple and tender moment together by the fire. "Felix?" "Yes ?" "I would like to let you know that you are the light of my life and that you were the best thing that ever happened this year." Hook Hand said lovingly to Felix.

A couple of minutes has passed and Felix's friend has finally arrived along with their special others. Felix greeted his friends one by one as he would see Carsen with her girlfriend Cassandra, Jocelyn with Kurt, Kelsii with Mortimer, Reid with Tony, Spacey with Beast, Joseph with Strade, Sarah with Hanzo, Liv with Bucky and so much more!

"Hello Felix! It's so nice that you invited us for the Holiday party!", Carsen said. "Well it's nice seeing you to!!", Felix exclaimed. And so the party has begun, everyone is having a great time socializing other people, enjoying the music playing along and not to mention people kissing their love ones under the mistletoe (in which Hook Hand suggested to do so since he wants to kiss Felix almost everytime).


	4. CHAPTER III: The Preparation

CHAPTER III: The Preparation

As with everything going along nicely, it seems that Hook Hand is ready enough to announce the big "surprise" to Felix in front of everyone already. "Okay you can do it, you will propose to the love of your light in front of his friends and you will be the happiest man alive and is having the opportunity to propose with your love on Christmas."

Felix is still looking drab after doing all the hard work preparing meals with food stains everywhere on his clothes so he decided to go to the restroom and put on a new set of fancy and festive looking clothes.

Everyone is eating their dinner and chatting with other but Hook Hand couldn't find his love in which he had a seat saved for Felix so Hook Hand looks for him so they can both eat together. It's not until Felix is already dressed with red suspenders including a Christmas-y flower crown with garland and tiny lights and a tuxedo shirt with candy canes and Hook Hand stumbled upon Felix, his heart racing and blushing like crazy just at the sight of him.

"F-Felix....you look super handsome tonight, hon", Hook Hand said not trying to stumble his words too much because he is just in awe of how cute his S/O is. "Well thank you so much babe, now it's time to go eat together."


	5. CHAPTER IV: The Proposal

CHAPTER IV: The Proposal

Felix and Hook Hand finally took their seats and they continue to go eat together. "Wow Felix you look super handsome! Hook Hand must've been really lucky to be with you." Jocelyn said. "Why thank you lots, Jocelyn!!" Felix said.

Hook Hand nervously gets the small case that has a ring inside it. The ring is pictured as a heart with tiny small diamonds crafted in it and the ring has a little carving that says "Simply Meant to Be" on it. He anxiously waits for everyone to be finished eating their meal so that Hook Hand can finally propose to his love.

The time has finally come where the guests finished up eating and they all gathered in the living room to be there for the surprise. Felix wasn't aware that he was going to be proposed by the man he loves dearly on Chirstmas Eve out of all days so he was oblivious when Hook Hand asked him to be in the living room front and center.

clears his throat, "Excuse me may I have your attention please, I would like to thank everyone for coming here for me and Felix's holiday party, I'm glad that my sweetheart invited all of us on this night together." "But most importantly, I would like to thank my one and only Felix." Hook Hand said with a smile while looking at Felix longingly.

"Now Felix, even though I've been with you for 10 months it feels like many years has passed because of how strong my love is to you."  
"Whenever you are sad I would always give to cuddle session to wipe the sadness away and whenever you feel a sudden wave of dysphoria from your gender then I would always make you feel better by calling you handsome at times when you need that validation." He said while holding both of Felix's small hands. "I love you so so much and I would do anything for you." Hook Hand starts kneeling and getting out his case with the ring while Felix is in utter shock. "Felix, I don't have a present for you this Christmas but I have something more special than a plain old present; Will you be with me forever and ever and make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Felix was in utter shock, he has been waiting for this to happen since he first laid eyes on Hook Hand and they were both desperately in love for those 10 months so Felix replied in sheer joy, "YES!!!!!!!!!! YES I WILL MARRY YOU MY SWEETHEART!!!!!" Felix and Hook Hand kiss while everyone in the room cheers and cries with tears of joy and with a thought that their best friend will finally be together with his soon-to-be husband. 

Hook Hand and Felix give out a big hug and say these words while in tears, "You were my new dream." "And you were mine."


End file.
